


and i finally felt alive

by Haltijas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Its kind of merfuma, also! its an au, and perfuma is a witch, but the relationship is more implied, where mermista is a detective in the 1800s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 08:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haltijas/pseuds/Haltijas
Summary: After such a long day, Mermista had only hoped for a quiet trip back home, but the universe had other plans.
Relationships: Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	and i finally felt alive

For the last day of October, it had been quite warm, Mermista mused, as she walked along the damp and quiet roads of the city. She shuddered to think what the weather would have been like, had she not been so lucky with her visit to Ivywood. But having pushed the meeting with the commissioner back so much, Mermista was lucky to even have her job as a detective anymore. Now she was just glad that the meeting had gone over smoothly and that the commissioner was pleased with the work she did with her latest case. Now all she had to do, was file all the paperwork for the case on the train trip back to Salineas and she would be set for the next few months.

With her head in the clouds, Mermista was quite surprised when something sent her tumbling towards the ground. She braced herself for impact, falling roughly onto her left arm. As she recoiled from the shock of it all, Mermista finally noticed the stranger who had run into her. With a messy head of hair, put up in a slightly crooked bun, countless freckles and piercing dark eyes, the girl scrambling to gather her belongings was a sight to behold. It was at this moment, that Mermista realised her own luggage had fallen from her hand and was lying right next to the other girl’s. And as the strange girl picked up the last of her loose belongings, she moved to help Mermista get up.

“Oh dear, I am so, so sorry! I didn’t look where I was going and now, I have made your clothes, as well as mine, dirty”, the stranger exclaimed, extending her hand out for Mermista to take. Mermista grasped the girl’s hand to steady herself. She could feel the cold air sting the wounds on her left arm, as she quickly dusted herself off. Fortunately, when she checked her clothing, it seemed like the only damage she had suffered were the wounds on her arm.

“No, it’s okay. Just look ahead of yourself from now on”, Mermista mumbled. The stranger let out a small sigh of relief, as she went to pick up her bag from the ground. And with the bag in her hands, the girl curtsied and started walking away from the intersection, towards the same direction Mermista, herself, had been walking towards before the whole accident. And as she watched the figure get smaller and smaller, Mermista let out a small huff of air, bending down to pick up her own bag. As she hoisted the bag up from the ground, Mermista had a weird feeling; like something was wrong with the situation. So, to appease the feeling of dread, she opened her bag to make sure that everything was there.

As she opened her bag, Mermista was faced with what she had feared. The bag was not hers. Rather, the bag belonged to the stranger who had ran into her. Filled with colourful blouses and some skirts, Mermista was sure that the belongings could not be hers. But something caught her eye. Stuck to the side of the bag was a small piece of paper, containing two things; a date and a location._ 31/10/1879, Ivywood Station._ The dread Mermista had been feeling still lingered, as she picked up the note and turned it around. On the other side the note read: _Search the bag. Should be hidden inside one of the trouser pockets._ Closing the bag in a hurry, Mermista stuffed the note into her pocket and yelled after the stranger.

“HEY!” yelled Mermista from the top of her lungs. She could see how the strange girl tensed up, even from a good few hundred meters away, before the stranger started running away. Taking a sharp right, the girl disappeared from Mermista’s line of vision, as Mermista herself started to chase the girl. With ease, she ran to the intersection where the stranger had disappeared, taking a sharp right. She kept running after the girl, following her turn after turn and feeling her breath slowly become ragged the longer she continued tailing the thief. And as time went on, she seemed to have gotten no closer to catching up to the stranger and getting her things back. Rather, it felt like she was losing the thief at every turn, just watching the green skirt becoming ever fainter and fainter.

It was just after the thief sprinted into the train station, that Mermista realised just how long the two of them had ran. She could see her train already waiting at the station. The problem was, that the girl had ran into the building, which seemed to be filled to the brim with people. And as Mermista started elbowing her way through the crowd of people in and around the building, she finally completely lost sight of the girl she had been tailing. After getting inside the building, and still not being able to catch a glimpse of the thief, Mermista finally gave up hope. It wasn’t long until her train would leave, and she truly had to get on it. Begrudgingly, she bough herself a new ticket, clutching the damned thing tightly as she started making her way towards the platform. At least she would get home by the dawn of the next day, instead of having to spend another few days in the city. So, she got on the train, finding herself a seat to sit in and set her bag down. And Mermista stared out the window, as the train took in its last passengers and roared to life, leaving the platform in a midst of dark smoke.

It took Mermista a good 20 minutes before she was finally a bit more relaxed. She was still annoyed by the fact that she lost all her clothes, not to mention the papers she needed to finish the paperwork she had. But there was nothing she could have done. In the end, it was just some cruel joke that the universe decided to play on her. So Mermista decided to just sleep it all away. And as she was finally falling asleep, she noticed something familiar from the corner of her eye on her carriage. A green skirt. _Huh_, she thought,_ you don’t see that colour often._ That was before it hit her. It was not the first time she had seen the skirt that day. The skirt belonged to the thief she had just been tailing a mere half an hour ago. So, she sprang into action.

“You! Give me back my bag!” Mermista screamed, rising to her feet as quickly as she could. Hearing Mermista scream made the thief look behind her in shock, before she took off. As the girl started to flee from Mermista, she was forced to start the chase once again. Shoving her way through the small walkways between the seats, Mermista was determined to catch the thief this time. This time there was nowhere to run. At least, not if the thief wasn’t willing to jump off the moving train.

And so it went, the two of them running through the train, hopping from one carriage to the other. But just before hopping onto the last carriage, the thief made a shocking decision. Using the speed she had gathered, the thief jumped and latched onto the roof of the last cart, pulling herself up and disappearing from Mermista’s sight. Not to be outdone so easily, pulled the same trick and hoisted herself up onto the roof. Her exhaustion started to creep up on her once again forcing Mermista to fall on her knees, as she looked towards the end of the carriage where the thief was standing. And in the faint glow from the setting sun, Mermista took in the sight before her. The girl truly was beautiful. Sad that Mermista could not enjoy the sight.

“Look, just give me back my stuff! You can’t run anymore!” Mermista yelled, as the figure turned to look at her. As a smile crept onto the thief’s face, Mermista finally realised that she was not holding her bag. Rather, she had something much, much smaller in her hands. And as the last rays of the sun reached it, the small object started to shine, first dimly, but getting brighter and brighter by the second.

“You actually followed me? Well, I’m happy about that. This will truly be a magnificent sight to behold! I’m glad there’s someone else to see it too”, the thief exclaimed. But before Mermista could ask what she meant with that; the girl threw the shining object towards the setting sun. And after a few seconds, sparks lit up the sky. Mermista could only stare in awe at the explosion and didn’t even register the thief moving towards her. At least not before a familiar hand was extended towards her.

“I never got your name, did I? Well, mine’s Perfuma. I am sorry about everything that has happened today, but I really had to get that hex from your possession before anyone else got hurt,” Perfuma said, giving Mermista an apologetic smile, as she helped her rise to her feet again. And Mermista could only wonder what kind of mess she had gotten herself into.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this story didn't get a proper ending, but I am horrible at writing one shots. I wrote this as a part of the She-Ra Halloween Gift Exchange 2019, for Mieke! I hope you enjoy the story!   
Also, a huge thank you to my friend Noah, who helped to proofread the text! I never could have done it without you!


End file.
